Humanoide Katzenwesen
Category:Hintergrund Category:Rollenspiel Category:Rassen und Völker Category:Mar Spielgruppe und neue Seite Seit Anfang April 2007, genauer seit 3.04.2007, haben wir eine Rarchinkarsa-Spielgruppe (siehe Eintrag auf der Seite der aktuellen Ereignisse). In der Gruppe werden diese Katzenwesen erprobt und Veränderungen hier auf dieser Seite angemerkt. Das Endergebnis der Regeländerungen sowie Beschreibungen zu den Katzenwesen werden zukünftig auf der Seite Rarchinkarsa festgehalten. --Zothos 13:21, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Anmerkungen Diese Rasse ist eine neue Rasse für unsere D&D Pen & Paper Rollenspiel-Runden. D&D wurde von Wizards of the Coast erfunden. Wir benutzen in vielen Rollenspielrunden die Regeln der Edition 3.0. Die Rasse, die auf meiner Welt Mar beheimatet sein wird, hat noch keinen Namen, und viele Dinge müssen noch bearbeitet werden. Dafür ist diese Seite da. ;-) Außerdem ist noch nichts auf die Regeln festgelegt, sondern muss dahingehend noch bearbeitet und verbessert werden. Hintergrund Sie leben in einem großen Wald und entwickelten sich aus Raubkatzen wie Pumas. Sie besitzen eine natürliche Scheue vor anderen Rassen, versteckten sich vor Ihnen in Ihrem Wald und töteten Sie vereinzelt. Mit der Zeit sprach sich dieses herum und kein Mensch, Ork, usw. wollte mehr dort hinein, weil Sie dachten dort würden Geister Leben, Mit der Zeit wurden aber einige Katzen, wie sie auch genannt werden, neugierig auf die Welt draußen und begaben sich auf große Reisen. Pro und Contras Diese Pro und Contras sind unsere Vorschläge, was in dieser Rasse positive und negative Eigenschaften sind. Dies sind noch keine festgelegten Werte, sondern Stichworte. Pro: schnell, Lauschen, Heilungszauber und Schlaf- oder Betäubungszauber, entdecken, mit Tieren umgehen, Naturkunde, schwere Rüstungen tragen, Orientierungssinn, springen, Wissen Natur, verstecken. Contra: Keine Waffen (benutzen nur Ihre Krallen zum kämpfen und jagen), weniger Intelligent (da Sie sich mehr auf Ihren Instinkt verlassen), wenig Charisma (aufgrund von mangelndem Kontakt zu anderen Rassen), Mali bei Benutzung von technischen Gegenständigen (z. b. Schlössern, Armbrüsten, usw.). Tabelle Eigenschaften Hinweis: Diese Tabelle zeigt Eigenschaften und ihre Gewichtungen, die wir in unseren Rollenspielgruppen per Abstimmung intern heraus gebildet haben. Dies ist keine Festlegung, sondern eher eine Bewertung als Resultat unserer Abstimmung. Und zwar eine Bewertung, die keinerlei Aussage zu Regelwerten trifft, sondern nur eine optische Angabe ist. Weitere Boni könnten z. B. sein: Boni bei Glückswürfen (wegen Instinkten), Geruchssinn usw.! --Zothos 11:42, 20. Jan 2007 (CET) Ideen von Zothos Also erstmal vielen Dank an Jugnarog für seine Vorarbeit und Ideen zu dieser Rasse, und aus dem was er aus der Umfrage gemacht hat. :-) Mögliche Klassen Ich fange mal an, die Klassen aufzuzählen, die für diese Rasse in Frage kämen. Aus diesen Überlegungen kann man auch Rückschlüsse auf Attribute und Fähigkeiten ziehen, in denen die Katzenwesen unbedingt einen Bonus (oder Malus) haben sollten. Als erstes könnten sie keine Magier werden, da Magier, so wie wir sie kennen, dort einfach nicht vorkommen können. Nicht nur, dass Magier in Akademien oder Schulen den Umgang mit Magie studieren müssen, sondern sie müssen auch Bücher mit herum schleppen und ihre Magie ist keine natürliche, impulsiv gewirkte Magie. Doch bei diesen Katzenwesen müßte die Magie impulsiv gewirkt werden oder aus einem Glauben heraus. Deswegen kommen wir schnell zu Hexenmeister: Ja, Hexenmeister können durchaus als magisch begabte Personen für diese Rasse in Frage kommen, denn ihre Magie muss nicht studiert werden, sondern wird impulsiv gewirkt. Allerdings haben Hexenmeister dann den Charisma-Malus zu erleiden, was aber nichts daran ändert, dass diese magisch begabte Klasse am ehesten für diese Rasse in Frage käme, gleich nach den Druiden: Ganz besonders Druiden werden wohl in dieser Rasse vorkommen. Warum? Nun, die Katzenwesen sind eher Tiere als Menschen und leben natürlich in der Natur. Demzufolge ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie sich mit anderen Tieren und Pflanzen auskennen und besonders mit der Natur verbunden sind. So kennen sie die Magie der Natur und die Geister der Wälder und Berge. Ob sie jetzt eine Natur-Gottheit anbeten oder die Natur selbst als ihre Religion ansehen, könnte noch ausgearbeitet werden. Waldläufer wären auch möglich, siehe Druiden. Barden: Ja, vielleicht könnten auch die Charismatischen Barden als eine Art Geschichtenerzähler in der Rasse vorkommen. Doch da wäre der Charisma-Malus, der zu berücksichtigen wäre. Kleriker: Wenn es eine Natur-Gottheit für diese Rasse gibt, oder sich ein Individuum dazu entscheidet eine bekannte Natur-Gottheit anderer Völker und Länder zu huldigen, so könnten durchaus auch Kleriker-Katzenwesen vorkommen. Bloß wäre da noch der Konstitutions- und Charisma-Malus zu berücksichtigen. Kämpfer: Als reine Kampfklasse, die mit allen möglichen Waffen umzugehen weiß, ist der Kämpfer für diese Rasse eher nichts. Aber es könnte durchaus sein, dass ein Kämpfer nur mit waffenlosem Kampf der Rasse angehören könnte. Immerhin ist der Körperbau der Rasse ideal um schwere Rüstungen im Kampf zu tragen. Einzig von einer Ritterrüstung oder ähnlich beklemmendes würde ich abraten, da Katzenwesen in einer "Blechbüchse" mit Helm verrückt werden würden. Paladine: Warum nicht? Im Rahmen der Möglichkeiten eines wilden Kämpfers natürlich, ohne Ritterrüstung und Helme. Aber mit dem festen Glauben an eine Naturgottheit oder an die Natur selbst. Auch Heilkräfte und dergleichen wäre für ein Katzenwesen nützlich dort draußen in der Wildnis. Mönche: Diese Klasse scheint wie geschaffen für die Rasse, da Mönche sich auf ihre natürliche Waffen konzentrieren und ihren Körper als Tempel ansehen. Sie treten und boxen waffenlos, was auch diese Rasse machen würde. Außerdem sind sie stark und geschickt. Barbaren: Jiiieepieee-Jaijeee, Schweinebacke. DAS wäre doch die ultrazarte, wild lebende Klasse für diese Rasse, oder? Gebt es zu, ihr habt weiter oben schon daran gedacht. *g* Barbaren sind stark, geschickt und haben eine hohe Konstitution. An dieser Stelle bin ich mir nun sicher, dass wir für die Katzenwesen den Malus der Konstitution mit etwas anderem tauschen müssen, was einen Bonus ergibt. Ich habe mir schon weiter oben bei der Tabelle gedacht, dass so eine wildlebende Rasse eigentlich auch eine gute Konstitution haben sollte. Aber dann muss es mit einer Sache getauscht werden, damit es wieder ausgewogen sein wird. Vielleicht gegen die Magiebegabung? Aber dann wäre diese Rasse weniger mystisch und Kampf-Klassen zu tausenden würden die Katzenwesen dominieren. Schurken: Naja, der geschickte Schurke, der eine natürliche Begabung hat, Fallen zu erkennen (und diese geschickt zu umgehen oder zu entschärfen), könnte durchaus auch in dieser Rasse vorkommen. Ganz besonders sein Geschick spricht dafür. Bloß wäre der Malus bei der Intelligenz ein Manko, doch für die Katzenwesen durchaus nachvollziehbar, dass es unter ihnen keine Professoren geben kann. ;-) Weitere möglichen Eigenschaften Da diese Rasse sich ja aus wild lebenden Katzen entwickelte, wie wäre es damit, dass sie sich einmal am Tag in eine Raubkatze oder Wildkatze verwandeln können? Ganz unabhängig von der Klasse. Der Spieler muss sich nur am Anfang bereits darauf festlegen, in welches "Katzen-Tier" er sich verwandelt, also Tiger, Löwe, Wildkatze, Leopard, Puma usw.! Je nachdem kann er auch das Aussehen in der aufrecht gehenden, normalen Form haben. Z. B. gestreiftes Fell wie ein Tiger, oder gepunktet wie ein Leopard oder eine Mähne wie ein Löwe. 25.01.2007 - Nachtrag Ja, der Barbar klingt gut für die Katzenwesen. Die Konstitution ist nicht wirklich soo schlimm, das müßte gehen. Es passt halt gut zum Hintergrund, dass die Katzenwesen nicht allzu robust, sondern eher flink und stark sind. Der Schurke müßte angemessener umgewerkelt werden. Vielleicht eine Erschwernis auf Verstecken und Verkleiden (besonders in einer Stadt oder bei nicht-Artgenossen) sowie Schlösser öffnen und Mechanismus ausschalten, dafür aber Boni bei Orientierungssinn, Naturkunde, Springen, Lauschen und Turnen. Bedarf, wie gesagt, der Ausarbeitung. Außerdem sollte vielleicht der 6. Sinn als zauberähnliche Fähigkeit definiert werden. Ich habe auch einen gleichnamigen Zauber auf Seite 295 (altes 3.0er Spieler-Handbuch) entdeckt. Den könnten die Katzenwesen ja vielleicht einige Male am Tag (oder permanent auf sich?) nutzen können, oder? Die "Stufe" für den Zauber wäre dann die Charakterstufe, unabhängig von den Klassenstufen. Je nachdem, wie wir die Rasse weiter anpassen, wäre auch eine Anpassung des Herausforderungsgrades von +1 angemessen. An sich ja kein Problem. Drow und andere Wesen haben sogar noch höhere HG-Anpassungen. Die Konstitution selbst würde ich mit dem Malus so lassen. 21.03.2007 - Neue Ideen um Altes zu bewältigen Attribute Geschick +3 Stärke +2 Konstitution -2 Intelligenz -2 Charisma -2 Waffen Die Katzenwesen benutzen nur Ihre Klauen und ihr scharfes Gebiss als Waffen. Richtige Waffen können sie (vorerst?) nicht benutzen. Allerdings können sie mit den Klauen einmal mehr angreifen, als der Grundangriff angibt, da sie ihre zweite Klaue immer mitbenutzen. Also würde ein Kämpfer auf Stufe 1 bereits 2x in der Runde angreifen können und auf Stufe 20 sogar 5x (anstatt 4x). Die Katzenwesen erhalten dafür keine Mali wie sonst für die Benutzung von zwei Waffen üblich. Zusätzlich erhalten sie +1 auf den Angriffswurf, wenn sie ihre Klauen oder ihr Gebiss benutzen. Schaden von Klauen und Zähne ab Stufe 1: Biss-Schaden: 1W8 + Stärke-Mod. Klauen: 1W4+1 + Stärke-Mod. Schaden von Klauen und Zähne ab Stufe 6: Biss-Schaden 1W10 + Stärke-Mod. Klauen: 1W6 + Stärke-Mod. Schaden von Klauen und Zähne ab Stufe 11: Biss-Schaden 1W12 + Stärke-Mod. Klauen: 1W8 + Stärke-Mod. Schaden von Klauen und Zähne ab Stufe 17: Biss-Schaden 1W12+5 + Stärke-Mod. Klauen: 1W10+2 + Stärke-Mod. --Zothos 19:02, 22. Mär 2007 (CET) Bewegungsrate: 15m Anmerkung von Jugnarog: Durch Ihre Herkunft würde ich vielleicht 12m - 18m empfehlen. (Menschen stammen von Affen!! ab und haben 9m und die Humanoiden Katzenwesen!! von Raubtieren, den Sprintern überhaupt, sollen auch nur 9m haben?!). --Jugnarog 12:46, 25. Mar 2007 (CET) Nachtrag von Zothos: Stimmt, sollte eigentlich 15m gewesen sein. Da habe ich mich verschrieben und jetzt habe ich es oben korrigiert. Es ist außerdem anzumerken, dass ein Barbar 3m schneller laufen kann, sprich: seine Grundbewegungsrate wäre demnach 18m, mit Talent Rennen wären das 90m in der Runde. Ein "normaler" Katzenmensch hätte mit dem Talent Rennen 75m in der Runde. Talent auf erster Stufe: Rennen Rüstungen sind sie nicht gewohnt zu tragen, da sie sich in der Wildnis frei und agil bewegen. Deswegen können sie bis Stufe 4 nur leichte, danach bis Stufe 9 bis zu mittlere und erst ab Stufe 10 auch schwere Rüstungen tragen. Schließlich müssen sie sich an die geminderte Bewegungsfreiheit und das neue "Gefühl" der Rüstung um sie herum gewöhnen. Zauber bzw. Magiefähigkeiten Der Spieler muss sich entscheiden, auf welche Weg der Zauberentwicklung sich sein Charakter spezialisiert. Möglich sind folgende "Wege", wie unten stehend. Dabei ist es unabhängig, ob der Charakter bereits Zauberklassen hat oder nicht. Für die Stärke der Magie der unten stehenden "Wege" gelten die Charakterklassen. Also immer, wenn im Zauber die Zauberstufe gefragt ist, ist für diese Magie die Charakterklasse maßgebend. Andere Zauber, z. B. die von den Hexenmeister-Stufen des Charakters, gelten unabhängig von den Wegen und wie bisher auch. Will heißen, der Charakter kann also Zauber von der Stufe seiner Hexenmeister-Klasse haben und zusätzlich die Magie der Wege erhalten. Die Wege gelten als natürliche Begabung der Katzenwesen und können als zauberähnliche Fähigkeiten auf dem Charakterbogen notiert werden. Das Annehmen eines Weges würde jedoch alleine bereits eine Mindestanpassung von Herausforderungsgrad +1 ergeben. Der Weg der Heilung Leichte Wunden heilen ab Stufe 2, kann 1x/Tag benutzt werden (bei Stufe 3 2x, bei Stufe 4 3x, Stufe 5 4x, danach nur noch höchstens 4x am Tag) Mittlere Wunden heilen ab Stufe 6, 1x/Tag (bis Stufe 10 dann 5x/Tag) Schwere Wunden heilen ab Stufe 11, 1x/Tag (bis Stufe 15 dann 5x/Tag) Kritische Wunden heilen ab Stufe 16, 1x/Tag (bis Stufe 20 dann 5x/Tag) Katzenwesen Stufe 3 kann also 2x/Tag leichte Wunden heilen Stufe 8 Wesen kann 4x/Tag leichte und 3x/Tag mittlere Wunden heilen. Stufe 13 Wesen kann 4x/Tag leichte, 5x/Tag mittlere und 3x/Tag schwere Wunden heilen. Stufe 20 Wesen kann 4x/Tag leichte, 5x/Tag mittlere, 5x/Tag schwere und 5x/Tag kritische Wunden heilen. Der Weg der Fernkampfmagie Magisches Geschoss ab Stufe 2, kann 1x/Tag benutzt werden (bei Stufe 3 2x, bei Stufe 4 3x, Stufe 5 4x, danach nur noch höchstens 4x am Tag) Melfs Säurepfeil ab Stufe 6, 1x/Tag (bis Stufe 10 dann 5x/Tag) Blitz ab Stufe 11, 1x/Tag (bis Stufe 15 dann 5x/Tag) Kugelblitz ab Stufe 16, 1x/Tag (bis Stufe 20 dann 5x/Tag) Katzenwesen Stufe 3 kann also 2x/Tag magisches Geschoss Stufe 8 Wesen kann 4x/Tag magisches Geschoss und 3x/Tag Melfs Säurepfeil Stufe 13 Wesen kann 4x/Tag magisches Geschoss, 5x/Tag Melfs Säurepfeil und 3x/Tag Blitz Stufe 20 Wesen kann 4x/Tag magisches Geschoss, 5x/Tag Melfs Säurepfeil, 5x/Tag Blitz und 5x/Tag Kugelblitz. Der Weg der Aufklärung Alarm ab Stufe 1, 1x/Tag. Richtung wissen ab Stufe 2, 1x/Tag. Rascher Rückzug ab Stufe 3, 1x/Tag (bis Stufe 5 dann 3x/Tag) Unsichtbares sehen ab Stufe 6, 1x/Tag (bis Stufe 8 dann 3x/Tag) Hast ab Stufe 9, 1x/Tag (bis Stufe 10 dann 2x/Tag) Hellhören/Hellsehen ab Stufe 11, 1x/Tag (bis Stufe 12 dann 2x/Tag) Gegenstand aufspüren ab Stufe 13, 1x/Tag (bis Stufe 14 dann 2x/Tag) Kreatur aufspüren ab Stufe 15, 1x/Tag (bis Stufe 16 dann 2x/Tag) Rarys telepatisches Band ab Stufe 17, 1x/Tag (bis Stufe 18 dann 2x/Tag) Fehlerfreies Teleportieren ab Stufe 19, 1x/Tag Ausspähende Insekten (wie Ausspähende Augen, nur sind es Insekten wie Bienen oder Fliegen) ab Stufe 20, 1x/Tag. Fertigkeiten Verstecken (in der eigenen Umgebung/Wildnis) = +5 Verstecken (allgemein) = -2 Verstecken (in Städten und Dörfern) = -5 Verkleiden (wozu?) = -5 Schlösser öffnen, Mechanismus ausschalten, Taschendiebstahl usw. (also alles, was sie aufgrund ihrer Pranken oder Tatzen nicht gut können) = -5 Orientierungssinn (in ihrer Umgebung) = +5 Orientierungssinn (normal) = +3 Naturkunde = +2 Wissen (Natur) = +2 Springen = +5 (in leichter Rüstung nur +4, mittlere Rüstung +3, schwere Rüstung nur +2) Lauschen (in eigener Umgebung) = +5 Lauschen (allgemein) = +2 Turnen = +2 Zauberkunde = +2 --Zothos 12:22, 21. Mär 2007 (CET) Ideen von Jugnarog Zuerst einmal möchte ich Zothos sagen, dass er diesen Text toll aufgebaut hat und die Klassenmöglichkeiten sehr gut beschrieben hat, aber ich hätte da einige Anmerkungen zu den Klassenmöglichkeiten zu machen. Meine persönliche Klassenempfehlungen sind der Mönch, der Barbar und der Schurke. Warum folgt jetzt: Mein persönlicher Favorit ist der Mönch, da dieser wie für diese Rasse bestimmt zu sein scheint. Katzenartige Humanoide wären relativ schnell, geschickt und geschmeidig. Außerdem haben Sie ausgeprägte Instinkte und Reflexe. Der wichtigste Punkt ist aber der, dass Sie fast ausschließlich waffenlos kämpfen und Jagen (sieht man mal von den Klauen ab). Nur die Fähigkeiten und Talente die auf Intelligenz beruhen würden nicht so stark werden. Das einzige was ich mich Frage ist halt wie so das leben eines Mönchs im Dschungel ist ;-). Meine Zweite Wahl ist der Barbar. Er ist wild, stark, und geschickt. Er ist einfach eine Urkraft. Das klingt doch einfach Hammer, oder. Es gibt halt nur zwei Punkte im besonderen zu bedenken. Das ist einmal die schwächlende Konstitution, die den Blutrausch schnell beenden könnte (durch den eigenen Tod) und die mangelnde Waffenvielfalt, die dem Barbaren nicht zur Ehre gereicht. Aber auf der anderen Seite passt das auch wieder richtig gut. Stellt euch einfach mal einen in Blutrausch verfallenen Katzenartigen-Barbar vor, der auf seinem Gegner sitzt und diesen mit seinen Klauen zerfleischt und anschließend das Blut seiner Gegner in sein Maul tropfen lässt (Brrr, da krieg ich ja jetzt schon Angst). Beim Schurken ist es halt so, das er sprichwörtlich die Gefahren (Fallen, Hinterhalte, usw...) erspürt. Außerdem ist die Katzenartige Rasse sehr geschickt, was für einen Schurken eine vitale Sache ist (Klettern, Diebstahl, Schlösser knacken usw.). Und das Sie einen Malus auf Intelligenz haben, macht sie eigentlich noch viel Interessanter zu spielen. Denn man muss es schaffen einen "anständigen" Schurken zu schaffen mit weniger Fertigkeitspunkten. Das bedeutet für mich das man Ihn mehr Spezialisieren muss. Was widerum eine erhöhte Vielfalt ergibt. So könnte man in einer Gruppe mehrere Schurken haben die sich auf Ihre Stärken konzentrieren und dadurch auch unterschiedliche Ausrüstung brauchen. Das einzige was man noch klären müsste ist ob er/Sie seine Klauen zum Schlösser öffnen und zum Diebstahl so einfach benutzen kann und ob Er/Sie sich wirklich gut verstecken könnten (Wildkatzen in einer Stadt der bekannten Völker???). Wäre für mich zumindest sehr auffällig. Alle anderen Klassen sind mit Vorsicht (und durch Diskussionen mit dem Spielleiter) zu genießen. Da man für die anderen Klassen einiges ändern müsste an der Rasse. Zum Abschluss möchte ich noch erklären, wie es zu dem Mali bei der Konstitution gekommen ist. Nach der Auswertung der Fragebögen zur neuen Rasse, hatte ich festgestellt das es fast einstimmig gewünscht war, das die neue Rasse stark und geschickt wird. Also brauchte ich einen Ausgleich dazu. Außerdem hatten mehr als 75% der Befragten eine Katzenrasse (meistens Wilde Katzen) angekreuzt. Das war perfekt. Den es ist so, das (fast) alle Wilden Katzen in der Natur stark (um größere Tiere zu reißen) und geschickt (Sie schleichen sich in den meisten Fällen sehr nahe an ihre Opfer ran) sind , aber eine eher schwache Kontitution haben (Sie müssen sich sehr nahe an Ihre Opfer heranschleichen, da Sie nur eine sehr geringe Ausdauer haben und Ihre Opfer nur im Sprint erwischen können). So kam es dann zu meiner Entscheidung den oben genannten Mali auf die Konstitution zu setzen. --Jugnarog 11:46, 25. Jan 2007 (CET) Mögliche Namen Ich stelle mir vor das diese Rasse das R rollen lässt und ein leichtes Schnuren oder Knurren in der Aussprache hat. Daher mein Vorschlag: - Rarchinkarsa --Jugnarog 10:03, 21. März 2007 (CET) Der Name gefällt mir, aber erinnert mich an andere Namen für katzenartige Wesen wie z. B. Rakshasa *g*. Aber da ich nichts dazu in Google finden konnte, scheint es bisher nirgends diesen Namen für irgendwas zu geben. Also würde ich sagen, dass ich dem zustimme. :-) --217.87.172.83 18:53, 22. Mär 2007 (CET) Kategorie:Völker